degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150705210119
Top 5 HOD OTPs: Zoe and Wade found clarity, redemption, theirselves, and true love within each other. They made each other better people in every way that they respectively came up short. In the beginning, Zoe was classist, materialistic, and selfish, and Wade was a man-child with no concept of commitment whom built up walls around his heart to keep himself from getting hurt. But when this country boy came into this city girl's life, they both began to evolve through the unexpected connection that soon materialized between them. Zoe, whom before only ever set her sights on men within the same social class as her, found herself becoming more humble, down to earth, and grounded in her Alabamian roots once she began dating Wade. She never lost her love for New York, but she found herself and her home in Blue Bell, and Wade had a lot to do with the turn out of that. Wade, on the other hand, fell for Zoe harder than he ever thought possible from the gate and never stopped falling for her from thereon. ALERT But at some point in the relationship, in a moment of weakness based on his own insecurities and crippling fear of rejection, he resorted to his tried and true defense mechanism of self sabotage and hurt Zoe beyond comprehension. At that point in time, I had been furious with him and momentarily wrote off Zade in my firm belief that Zoe deserved better, but it was clear that there was a comprehensive psychology behind Wade's actions. One that stemmed furthest back to his deepest fears and insecurities; it's also this debacle in their relationship that forced Wade to change into a man worthy of Zoe's love and affection. He earned back her trust and forgiveness, and proved that he could be what she needed and wanted in a life long partner. In the end, he pledged to love her forever and jumped off the edge with her in the greatest leap of faith he's ever dared to make. And he got everything he never knew he always wanted: a wife he loved more than anything else in the world, a physical embodiment of their love in the form of a little bundle of joy, their baby, and a family to cherish. OF SPOILER''' Lavon had Lemon's heart from the very beginning, it just took her awhile to come to terms with it. She had believed she'd be with her high school sweetheart George Tucker for the rest of her life, but somewhere along the way she outgrew the relationship and fell madly in love with Lavon. As for Lavon, it was always Lemon for him, even when he had convinced himself that it was Annabeth. He subconsciously yearned for Lemon, and Lemon for him. They both needed to grow before they were ready for each other - especially Lemon, but once they came to that point, there was nothing they couldn't rise above together. I love this pairing because it's predicated upon a long history of friendship, a mutual understanding of one and other unlike any they've experienced with other people, and emotional growth. These two vibed so well, at times it was almost as though they could read each other's minds. They will very well come to be one of those happily married couples that can finish each other's sentences, but they'll also bicker like cats and dogs on certain days, and that's okay because they'll make up even harder. The occasional dissonance between these two was the strongest testament of that this pairing would prevail - Annabeth never let George get away with anything. His charm did not work wonders on her like it used to blindsight Zoe and the other women of Blue Bell. She'd call him out on his shit forcing him to acknowledge his faults. She treated him like everyone else, which was truly a first for Golden Boy George Tucker whom was used to exceptional treatment. Like Wade with Zoe, George too grew from love, and became a better man. These two are just so cute! They were easily the healthiest, most functional couple on the show. They hardly ever fought, their love never wavered, they had mutual interests, but dissimilar personalities that balanced each other out, they were each other's best friend in addition to being the respective love of their lives. I love that Wanda proposed to him and that their non-traditional unconventional wedding reflected the cute quirks of their individual selves and their relationship together. Even though these two mostly lingered in the background, they underwent a lot of emotional growth together. In the beginning, Tom was shy, sheltered, and almost child-like in his innocence. He never lost that sweet innocence, but he did mature and grow into an adult through marriage and eventual fatherhood. Wanda, on the other hand, was quite similar, but just slightly nuanced for Tom enough to balance him. She too was shy, nerdy, and quirky, but she also had a take no shit attitude and an assertiveness to her that Tom lacked. They closer they became, the more they began to pick up on each other's mannerisms and temperament resulting in the perfect fit. Oh my Lanta! When this pairing first came to be, I never could have forseen the depths of which they would steal my heart. In the beginning, I thought what everyone else in Blue Bell was thinking when word of this most unconventional relationship came out - it was a phase, Brick was having a mid-life crisis, Shelby was just after his money, etc. When this happens so often with relationships that have this steep of an age gap that it's inspired a whole stereotypical paradigm, your mind has practically been predisposed to go to that place. Brick and Shelby though, obliterated that stereotype. Shelby didn't love Brick for his wealth; she loved him for the intelligent, honorable, devoutly loyal man that he was. He was different from the other men she had been with, and exactly why he was what she wanted. After a failed relationship with George Tucker and probably many similar men before him, whom judged her, underestimated her intelligence, and never bothered to know her beyond her cute blonde persona, Shelby chose to date up, and an upgrade it was. Brick never treated Shelby like she was an idiot or dismissed her love for fashion as shallowness; he treated her with respect, and saw her for so much more than anyone else ever did. There was nothing phase-like about Brick's feelings for her; they weren't fleeting, they only grew stronger over the years. No matter how many times she left and reentered his life before they finally settled down together, his feelings for her never faded. Even when she was far away, his heart only grew fonder. And there was nothing superficial about his feelings. He didn't love her because she was young, blonde, and beautiful. He loved her because she was the sweetest, bubbliest, quirkiest, cutest, funniest person he'd ever come to known. Every day with her was an adventure. With each passing day, she made his life just a little bit brighter since the day that his wife had left him until finally all of the heartache was gone and all that was left in its place was a deep profound love he had for this woman that could make him laugh the hardest, smile the brightest, and love the strongest. In the end, even Lemon and Magnolia were forced to acknowledge that their love was very much real and Shelby wasn't going anywhere.